


I Didn't Lose You

by machomitchell



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Brethren Moon, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machomitchell/pseuds/machomitchell
Summary: Isaac and John survived everything. The moons were gone, the Earth was rebuilding. They were hailed as heroes. But that never mattered to them. They had survived another Hell, and this time, they didn't lose one another along the way.Both are old, both are tired, and both love each other. Domestic fluff with a sprinkle of smut (more than a sprinkle).





	

"You're getting old, Isaac." Carver ran a calloused hand through Isaac Clarke's rapidly graying hair, an amused look on his face. Isaac looked up from his holopad, shooting a look at John over the rim of his reading glasses.

"Its just grief," Isaac stated flatly, prompting a hearty laugh out of John, as if the sergeant wasn't past forty himself. Isaac was quick to point it out, too. "John, your forty-third birthday was a month ago." John kept laughing, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Isaac, you're in your fifties." Isaac rolled his eyes at that, standing up from where he and John had been lounging on the couch. It creaked and groaned in protest at him. John laughed again. "See? Those were your bones."

"I don't think I should have to remind you that I hit my physical prime in my forties," Isaac quipped, wandering over to the kitchenette. "Running for your life and fighting legions of the undead really put your body to work." There was an edge to his voice, but John had to admit, he was right.

Before everything, even before the Ishimura, Isaac wasn't the lazy tech engineer. He was always on his feet, rushing through one service duct to the next. Even domestically, the kinesis module was his best friend. Honestly, all that changed was the dementia and the necromorphs. If Isaac wasn't on his feet, he was dead. As good of a shot as Isaac was (and John had to admit, Isaac was a damn good shot), sometimes physical strength made all the difference between living and dying.

John had always been fit. Military from a young age, he had never been one to stagnate physically, even after he got married. Hell, that shit fell apart because of his career. He may as well have something good to show for it besides a face full of scars and a broken heart. 

Regardless, he was broad, and built like a brick shithouse. But where John was broad and full of obvious strength, Isaac's strength was more reserved and powerful. John couldn't count how many times he forgot how heavy Isaac was with long, lean legs wrapped around his waist and a firm body moving in time with his own. 

Yeah. Isaac was fit.

Isaac turned around and saw a familiar look on John's face, his heart skipping a beat at the heated look in those brown eyes. Their libidos had calmed once the threat of their own mortality stopped hanging over their heads, but sometimes there would be days. Days where they would keep each other in bed for hours, never letting the other leave until they were sure that this wasn't just another dementia-induced paradise. Isaac tried to leave once. John followed, bent him over the arm of their rickety old couch, and fucked him until he could hardly remember his name.

He could still remember the days with the Moons. Nightmares during the few winks of sleep they could steal, running for their lives not only on the Lunar Colony, but on Earth's surface as well. Hot, frenzied moments snuck in between hordes, gentle touches that lingered long after they had kept moving. There was no time to wonder or prove whether or not all of it was real.

The night they destroyed the Moons was the first time they had more than just a moment. A crowded storage room in the nuclear launch facility in Arizona. Isaac's legs on John's shoulders, both of them half out of their suits, panting into each other's mouths and holding on for dear life. Damara and Dylan were far away for John. Nicole and Ellie were distant thoughts for Isaac. All that mattered was the feeling of rough nails on scarred skin, soft kisses on pale thighs, and the relief of having survived Hell yet again.

John stood up, walking over and resting his hands on Isaac's narrow hips. Isaac leans against the counter, looking up at John with a small smirk.

"Can I help you, Sergeant?" he teases, putting his hands on John's shoulders. His smirk falls at the emotions showing on the usually stoic soldier's face. John gazes into his eyes, a large hand coming up to cradle Isaac's face. They stay in silence for what may be hours, may be seconds, until John's hoarse voice breaks the tension.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you, too," he breathes, pulling Isaac in and burying his face in the crook of Isaac's neck, his large arms wrapping around the engineer as if to protect him. Isaac stiffened before relaxing into the embrace, placing his hand on the back of John's neck, his throat feeling tight. They don't usually have moments. Both of them are too used to clamping it down and pushing forward.

John lifts his head, shamefully brushing away tears. Isaac stopped his hands with his own, cradling John's scarred face and bringing him in for a soft kiss, wet with tears. He wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, which John did obligingly. Isaac was alright with words, not the best, not the worst. He was better at action, and John was better at being shown, not told. So Isaac showed.

John slid his hands up Isaac's shirt, calloused hands tracing scars, old crossed with new, evidence of the bullshit he went through besides his grey hair and his tired eyes. John nipped at Isaac's bottom lip, relishing in the gasp it earned him. He felt the familiar curl of desire in his stomach as the kiss became more heated, Isaac arching against him and pawing at his shirt until John leaned back enough to get both their shirts off. He ran his hands down the length of Isaac's chest, popping the button on the engineer's worn jeans when he got there. Isaac grabbed John by the back of the neck, yanking him in for another searing kiss as John's hand dove into his boxers to stroke his cock. 

His moans were swallowed by John as one hand stroked his cock and another was firm on his ass, pulling him closer to the sergeant. John's dick was hard against Isaac's hip, making everything more satisfying. As much as Isaac wants John, and as much as he loves giving, being wanted was something he would never stop appreciating. The intense stares John would give him during sex were uncomfortable at first. Isaac wasn't sure how to define his feelings on the matter until he came with just John's fingers in his ass and his eyes drinking in the sight. 

John bites down on Isaac's pulse point, drawing Isaac back into the moment. To say that the engineer whimpered would be an understatement. He feels John's smile on his skin before the mark is soothed by a hot tongue. Isaac feels a tightness in his stomach building with every twist of John's wrist and every kiss and suck on his neck, leaving him a panting mess. He leans heavily on the counter, the edge cutting into his lower back. Isaac doesn't even feel it. Warm. Too warm. Like his skin is burning and John is the flame.

"John, I- I'm-" Isaac stutters, his breath hitching as John takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. Isaac looks down, John's eyes meeting his in that intense way that makes Isaac's skin tingle. He cries out when John's firm hand leaves his cock. Isaac watches as John slides to his knees, placing the leg that was on his hip on his shoulder instead, nuzzling Isaac's stomach down to his groin.

Isaac's hand falls to the soldier's hair, tracing down to John's scars and strong jaw. He rubs a thumb over John's lips, breath heavy, face flushed. Eyes still locked, John takes Isaac's length in one smooth motion. The noise Isaac makes is unholy, John moaning around his cock in response, a hand going to his pants to free his own erection. The hand that was so gentle moments before formed a fist in John's short hair, a dull, sweet pain sharpening John's arousal. They were both masochistic bastards, now, John thought as he practically choked himself on Isaac's cock while rapidly stroking his own.

Isaac's grip tightens in warning, his hand no longer guiding, but holding on desperately as John presses his tongue firmly against the underside of his cock, his brow furrowed in concentration. Isaac nearly comes right there at the sight. John's free hand finds Isaac's, resting on the counter, their fingers twining together as Isaac gives a final warning before he comes, almost doubling over with the force of it. John moans around Isaac's cock as he comes into his own hand, hips stuttering and heart racing.

He pulls off of Isaac's dick, sitting back on his heels and letting Isaac's shaking leg back to the floor where he could steady himself. Or that was the plan. Isaac slides to the floor, back against the cabinets, in front of John. His usually pale face is flushed, the pink spreading down to his chest, his breath still a little fast. John wipes his hands on his pants before straightening them both up and placing a kiss on Isaac's lips.

Isaac keeps him there awhile, their kisses lazy and sated until the post-orgasm glow fades, leaving satisfied exhaustion and their ever-present apartment chill. John finally brings them both up on unsteady feet. Isaac winces a bit as his joints pop, glaring at John's smirk.

"You alright, old-timer?" John asks, his eyes twinkling. Isaac just rolls his eyes again, walking over to their bedroom.

"You coming?" He calls over his shoulder. And if Isaac teases him later about his eagerness, well, John just won't really give a shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet to ease the ache in my heart and fury in my veins after the DLC. Probably a monster of an AU coming up about how they actually survived. Stay tuned, kids.


End file.
